Fixing This
by DaemonSadist7
Summary: Michiru has just broken up with Haruka. How will Haruka cope. And what about Michiru? Slight short-lived angst. future lemon. Indefinitely on Hiatus due to large computer failure and wiped files. I hate it too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Yo guys. I was rooting around om my old computer and found this story. I figured it was kinda cool so I fixed it up and am now presenting this to you guys for your reading pleasure. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this but there will be adult situations in this chapter and later chapters so the rating stays.

Oh yeah. I don't own this. Sailor Moon is where it's at. Give Chiho Saito her props and yeah... I'll stop talking now... Onto the story!

'I can't believe... I won't. This is all wrong. I can't hear my thoughts. It's too much!!!' Haruka Tenoh thought, looking incredulously at the ocean-haired woman who was now breaking up with her. The sandy haired woman hid her face in her hands, her elbows braced on her knees. "Explain it again."

The woman felt compelled to go to the tall thin blond in the chair but forced herself to stand still where she was. Instead, she hooked her ocean-blue hair behind her ear and looked steadily at the blond. "I can't do this anymore. I can't do my work with you in my head. You have me addicted to you. I can't live like this. I need to go." Michiru Kaioh, curator of an art museum and ex-violinist, turned and walked toward the door. She paused at the door, her hand enveloping the doorknob. "Good bye, Ruka-chan." That said, she opened the door and strode out, leaving Haruka Tenoh staring at the door, tears streaming down her face.

The phone rang. A hand reached out from under the covers and grabbed for it and dragged it underneath the covers to rest against Usagi Tsukino's ear. "Hello..." Her voice cracking with fatigue.

"Usagi..." The voice was rough from crying.

"Haruka? Is that you? What's wrong?" A blond popped up from under the covers and leaded against the headboard. She paused to look down and stroked the dark hair belonging to another girl on the bed, causing the girl to grumble and open her eyes a bit.

"Yeah, it's me... She-she did it. She really did." Haruka's voice wavered lightly.

"Who-... oh..." Usagi mouthed 'Michiru' to the other girl, who nodded and snuggled against Usagi.

"Who is with you? I hear noise."

The girl answered before Usagi opened her mouth. "It's Rei. How are you?"

"Fine... it's late. I shouldn't have called. I interrupted you. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Haruka hung up the phone.

"We're not-...Shit." Rei looked up at Usagi, hanging up the receiver. "She said tomorrow she'll talk to us." Rei raised her lips to the Blonde's cheek. "I need some sleep." She tugged Usagi down under the covers.

Haruka had been staring at the phone. She growled and laid on the couch, not wanting to go to the bedroom. She feared it would stir up too many memories. Staring at the ceiling, the sandy haired woman relived the break-up. As she was loosing herself to grief she found that she understood why Michiru had done it. She hadn't been thinking long when her cellular rang.

"Yeah..." Haruka said, not caring who it was.

"It's Setsuna. I heard about Michiru and you." Said a voice slightly static from the hard line she was using.

"..." Haruka listened to the static and the sound of traffic. " Where are you?"

"I-90." Setsuna said with a sweet lilt to her voice. " Off of exit 32 B."

"I'm guessing that this wasn't a courtesy call then?"

"No, I totaled my car."

Haruka sighed, sitting up and straightening her shirt. "How in the hell did you do that? Wait- I don't wanna know. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks Ruka, I really hadn't expected my drifting to be that bad..." She trailed off, chuckling nervously.

"Huh? Wha?!? The HELL Sets! I told you not to race over there until I put in the mods!"

"Yeah well, Taiki WAS egging me on."

Grabbing her keys from the coffee table, Haruka shot up and took off towards the door. "Is Taiki with you?"

"Uh, yeah.."

"Good. Cause he's about to die!" The blond roared into the cell, slamming the door to the apartment and running down the stairs.

"Come on Ruka... I bet he forgot about the mods."

"Like HELL he did. I told him about the order coming in next week!!!" She growled, angry at the idea that a member of her crew would forget something so simple as the mod shipment that wasn't coming in until later in the week. Her heartache temporarily forgotten in a blind rage as she sped off towards the interstate, she hung up with Setsuna after affirming that she was still at that exit and called for a tow crew.

Within minutes, the angry blond saw the wreckage that used to be a 04' Mitsubishi Eclipse and pulled off the road. Within seconds she had her crew chief up against the interstate wall and was explaining, in detail, what she was about to do to him. Setsuna merely leaned up against Haruka's 74' Impala and watched, knowing that interfering with a crew matter was certain death.

"If you EVER pull shit like that again, I will personally skin you alive! I remember telling you that I would install the mods next week! Why the Hell would you take her out today?!"

"You know Sets, she can get WAAY persuasive, ya know? I did tell her to take it slow at the exit..."

At this point, Haruka let her crew chief down and turned on her friend turned manager. Giving the woman an icy glare, she let her voice drop to a low growl that could barely be heard over the sound of the seven o'clock traffic. "Sets, I told you to not play mind games with my crew."

"Yes, well. I apologize for that... I suppose when Taiki said no the first time, I should have paid more attention." She lowered her gaze to the racer's feet, watching their slow approach. When the feet stopped a hairsbreadth from her own she raised her gaze to rest on Haruka's cold teal eyes. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and both were trembling. Haruka, in an icy rage, and Setsuna, in fear. "I suppose I should also apologize for making it seem as if Taiki was at fault..."

The women stared at each other for a few moments, hands clenched at their sides. Haruka finally sighed and stepped back, opening the door for Taiki and Setsuna. "In." She ordered, to which the two obeyed without a second thought.

Spotting the tow crew, Haruka went around to the trunk and retrieved and lit up flares to signal the car. After a quick exchange with the driver, Haruka quietly got back into her suped up Impala and drove off.

Arriving at Taiki's place, Haruka and Taiki spoke quietly about the damage before he went inside.

"Tell your brothers what I said, okay?" She shouted after him.

He nodded before opening the door and disappearing inside.

The blond re-entered her car and looked over to where Setsuna had been sitting quietly the whole drive. "You know, you can talk to me you know..."

A quiet "I know.." came from the green haired woman's lips as she stared out into the night.

"Where do you need to go? I know I won't be able to fix your car for at least another week and a half."

"I know... I just... don't have anywhere to go right now." The quiet woman replied, almost a whisper of words.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Since She left... I don't know what to do anymore..." Setsuna could see a tear forming in her eye. "All my victories... all my work... It's always been for her. I just don't know what to do with myself, or even if I should even BE doing something..."

"Ruka..." Setsuna could see where this was going. In a few minutes, her blond haired friend will turn around her car and head for a pub or bar or store so she could get hammered and forget about her life. "Let's just buy some beers and go to your place. Just until you calm down a bit."

Her friend merely nodded and continued off towards the flat she used to share with the love of her life. They stopped off at a convenience store near the corner where Setsuna went in to buy a case or two of beer.

Haruka didn't waste a second before tearing into the first case of beer as Setsuna closed the door behind her. Within minutes, half of the case was gone and the blond was sprawled on the couch languidly. "I just don't know why she did it." She slurred. "I mean, everything I did was for her. If she wanted, I would have given up racing, just to spend the rest of my life curled up next to her every morning." She shook her head to clear out the tears and wiped what remained on the sleeve of her shirt. She opened anther beer and guzzled it down before speaking again. "Every time I close my eyes, I see her face as it was before she took her violin and left. She was crying, as if what she was saying wasn't really what she felt. Her eyes used to set me aflame with desire, did you know that?"

Setsuna, still sipping at her first beer, nodded, thinking back to the many times before the race that she caught them in the tire stacks, and in her office.

"They set me aflame. And this time it made me so sick with it. She had that ability you know... I can never stop loving her. Even if the world came in around me, I could never stop. It's not in me ya know?" Haruka's tears were freely flowing at this point. "I wish there was a way to make it go away."

"Huh?"

"It hurts too much to love someone who no longer cares, or cares enough to the point they have to leave to stop." Haruka pounded her chest. "My heart shattered this morning. And It's going to everyday until I die."

"Or until she comes back."

"Or until she comes back. But it won't happen. She won't let it. She's stubborn. Just like me."

"Maybe you should go get her then. When true love is so close, you don't let something so little as a fight shatter your chances."

Haruka, now finished with the case of beer, stood, albeit drunkenly, and stared down at her two green haired friends. "You guys are right! I shouldn't let Michi go. Thanks Setsuna. You too Setsuna." She leaned in to give her friend a hug and ended up kissing the floor.

"Maybe you should sober up before you go search for Michiru. I don't want her screaming at me cause I let you walk around town drunk. Go on." Setsuna picked up her friend and pushed her toward the bedroom.

The blond dug in her heels at the doorway and whispered "I cant..." She hung her head. "I've spent so long waking up in this bed with her, I cant sleep alone. I'll take the couch. You sleep in there..." She retrieved a blanked and pillow from the bed and lay on the couch.

Watching her friend lay down on the couch, Setsuna sighed and turned toward the bedroom. " Ah Michi, just as Ruka's always on your mind, you're always on hers.. I wish the two of you could see how absolutely insane you are for each other."

**A/N**: Sorry no lemon in this chapter and I'm starting to work on Chapter two. Give me reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been pretty much wasting my time around the house, trying not to do anything until I recently bought a new computer, so here goes, my second chapter to fixing this!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine… Damnit…**

The next morning, Haruka was greeted by a face full of morning sun as Setsuna opened the blinds in the racer's living room. "Huh.. wha?"

"Morning Ruka, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the kicker is you're an hour late for practice!" The blonde's manager was definitely too cheery for a Saturday morning.

"Executive decision- cancel it… I don't feel like driving…" The blonde was then unceremoniously tugged out of the couch she had passed out on and half-dragged to the restroom.

"I feel like making you practice… So guess what? You get to practice! C'mon, it'll help you blow off some steam… And you have to take a look at my car." The green-haired woman added with a grin. Noticing a grimace from the blonde, the green-haired manager went to the kitchen to fix some coffee for the hapless racer.

"I knew it; you're a morning person…" Haruka made it sound like an awful accusation. Slowly, Haruka got up off the floor and shuffled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The racer turned on the tap and ran her hands in the flow of water from the faucet. Wetting a cloth, she set to cleaning last night's adventure off of her face. "Sets!" she yelled. "You better not be putting sugar in my coffeemaker again!!" The blonde listened for a response but only received a muffled reply. Deciding that she looked presentable at the very least, Haruka left the bathroom and made a beeline for the kitchen. She saved her cup of coffee just as Setsuna was about to pour a heaping spoonful of sugar into her mug. Cradling her coveted cup of black coffee, she felt good enough to spare a glare at her incorrigible manager, who believed nothing had too much sugar.

Setsuna leaned against the counter, sipping her too sweet coffee slowly, and waiting for the racer to talk, or at the very least throttle her. Finally, after the silence was too thick (or perhaps it was the film of sugar in her coffee) she decided to get her racer going. "Let's go! You can drive!! Come on; don't glare at me like that! You're already late!"

"Yes, I'm already late…" Haruka replied, ignoring the green-haired woman's attempt to drag her out the door. "So what's a few more minutes? And plus, I always drive." The blond twirled her keys in her hand while sipping the black goodness nonchalantly. "We'll be there in five minutes anyway." The blonde finished her cup and walked leisurely to the lift, waiting for Setsuna to pick her jaw up off the floor.

True to Haruka's word, the Pagani Zonda S that the blonde had just recently made part of her collection pulled up to the track in record time. Haruka casually stepped out, withdrew a pair of shades from her jacket pocket and walked toward her crew.

Setsuna, however was having just a bit of trouble adjusting to the speed of the new car. She slid from the passenger seat and kissed the ground, motor oil stains and all. "Jesus, Ruka… I wouldn't hold it against you if you went a tad slower on the way up here…"

The blonde looked inquiringly at her manager and raised an eyebrow. "You were the one bitching that we needed to be here so damn early. I said we'd get here, and here we are."

Setsuna glared in Haruka's direction, but the racer was already headed to the locker room to get dressed. She noticed the crew members' hesitant stares and instead directed her ire at them. "Get to work!!" she shouted at the crew, who jumped to obey.

A few hours later, Haruka, gleaming with sweat, emerged from her car and looked back at the track. "Feels a little loose out there… Noticed it around the fifth lap. Probably should be checked when I pit."

"Got it Tenoh." Her crew chief replied, giving her his signature grin and heading off towards her car. "And about Setsuna's car…"

"I'll worry about it. What did insurance have to say about it?" The blond grabbed a towel from a tool box and began toweling her hair dry.

"They said to total it. It would cost about 6 thou to fix. I told them that we had the world's greatest mechanic slash body repairperson in the world. So they want you to take a look."

"Alright, which garage did you send it to… nothing too far I hope?"

"I had her sent here. Manager's orders." The crew chief said with a hint of mischief.

Sighing, Haruka trooped through her pit crew to the locker rooms. "Damnit. I really wanted to have a day off… Now I have to fix that woman's car, even though a normal person would see it as beyond hope." She headed to the showers to finish what would be the end to a really long day.

**Is Ruka over Michi? Why wasn't there a mention of her in this Chapter? Because I made Setsuna a royal pain in the ass so what now? Maybe I might add in a lustyfull scene between everyone's favorite racer and violinist. REVIEW!!! Cause I said so. Or no Fluffyness...**


End file.
